


Sail Away, Leave Today

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant - Fandom, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake





	Sail Away, Leave Today

At first, he almost didn’t recognize her.  Instead of her free-flowing champagne tresses, her hair was pulled taut in an elaborate updo and a stark shade of crimson assumed claim over the balmy pink lips he was familiar with. And that _dress_.  

She eventually glanced in his direction and he jumped at the chance to lock eyes.  He feigned a silly, pained expression, letting her know her he would make his way over as soon as he freed himself from the present conversation _de rigueur_.  A few moments later, he did.

**“So, they made you come to this highfalutin gala, too, yeah?”**  He leaned in and kissed her cheek, his free hand finding the small of her back for a moment too brief for his liking. **“I would’ve come willingly had they’d bothered to tell me you’d be here,”** he jested. **“As it was, they had to drag me kicking and screaming!”**

**“Oh, it’s not all that bad. Open bar, mingling with the rich and famous… how bad could it be?”** she teased, with a quick flutter of her eyelashes.

**“I hope it’s not too brash of me to say, but you look captivating tonight.”**

**“Oh, Robert, always the charmer,”** she blushed, tucking her chin down towards her collarbone for a brief moment while her hand nervously smoothed over the fabric of her dress. **“But thank you, I do appreciate it.  I don’t get _quite_ this dressed up very often.  I do feel a bit like a fish out of water, to be honest.” ** 

**“Rubbish,”** he brushed the silken fabric of her dress as his fingers found hers.  “ **You steal the spotlight.  Let me refresh your wine glass, yeah?  I don’t know about you, but alcohol is how the rest of us quell anxiety and social discomfort.”**

**“Sure, that sounds all right,”** she smiled, finding relief in his ability to put her guard down.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, reaching for her empty glass with his other hand. **“Don’t wander too far. Not a good crowd to get mixed in with, if you know what I mean.”** With a wink, he turned and made his way to the bar.

Although she had always enjoyed Robert’s company, they had rarely been alone before.   _Was he always this brassy?_  She couldn’t recall.  

She saw him returning.  He was fucking beautiful, no doubt about it. Edging through the crowd, his slender frame elongated as his arms gingerly held their wine glasses above the guests.  Sidling up next to her, he handed her glass and raised his own. **“Here’s to finding reprieve in the company of a gorgeous, down-to-earth friend an an otherwise excruciating affair.”**

_Affair_. She raised her glass belatedly, distracted by that last word. **“To friends.”**

Frustrated, he deliberated as to why she wasn’t responding more warmly to his advances. Then he saw the ring on her left hand and wondered if he would ever have bothered to take notice before.

**“So where’s your better half this evening?”** He nodded towards her hand, acknowledging the generously studded band.

**“Oh, he travels a lot for work,”** she adjusted her fingers around the stem of the glass, tucking her ring out of view. **“Probably wouldn’t have been his kind of event anyway.  It’s not quite pretentious enough for his taste,”** her eyebrows raised as she nervously gulped her wine. **“Believe it or not.”**

**“No! He’s one of those square suits, is he? What a shame.”**  Robert shook his head, and brought his glass to his lips.  Even as he sipped, they remained spread thinly in a knowing smile. He gaze was warm and affable yet it’s power left her feeling stripped, denuded.

Suddenly, his eyes darted behind her and he ducked his head down. **“Christ, we’ve gotta get away from here!”** he quickly wove his fingers into hers and pulled her through the crowd in a hurry. **”Come with me.”**

At first she looked panicked, then as she noticed his puerile demeanor, she relaxed and slinked along behind him. **“Who are we running from?”** she laughed, sneaking peeks behind her, imagining a gangster-type or perhaps disgruntled groupie.

**“Hang on,”** he dashed through a double door, then made a sharp turn into a small, narrow room with burgundy carpeting and a low couch. Tucked in the corner was a rather gaudy floor lamp with gold embellishments that gave off a warm, muted hue. Sliding closet doors lined the opposite wall.  Perhaps it served as a coat check or waiting room during other events.  But tonight, he intended it to double as their VIP quarters.

**“Ahmet. I promised him I’d sit down with some _insipid_ reporter tonight.  It sounded like a better idea at the time!”** he laughed through post-sprint suspirations. **“Damned be the decisions I make in my more sober moments.   Here, let’s sit down, love,”** he motioned to the couch. **“I don’t think he’ll find us in here.”**

Once seated, he leaned back into the cushions and put his arm around her, tugging just enough to cause her weight to lean into him. The sunken cushions only encouraged gravity to pull them together. **“Now where were we?”** he smiled playfully. **“Ah, you were telling me that you’ve shacked up with a square these days and I was explaining you’re far too good for that.”**   She blushed slightly and took a nervous sip of her wine, as that came more readily than words.

**“Good thing I’m in your company tonight instead, yeah?  A free-spirited change of pace,”** he remarked, opening his shoulders and raising his glass to accentuate her luck of company.    **“Speaking of which, the after-party is going to be a real gas, it will be much more our pace.”**

**“I wasn’t aware this party had an after party,”** she chuckled, leaning in a bit more. **“I guess I didn’t get the invite.”**

**“It’s _highly_ exclusive,”** he laughed, trying to feign sincerity. “ **Far more loose than this uptight fete, but also more exclusive. You’ll come as my plus one.”**

She swirled the wine in her glass. First clockwise, then counterclockwise, trying to figure out the true intention of his words.   **“And tomorrow we’ll wake up with a sunrise,”** his hand gestured to the east. **“Or, perhaps, we’ll just be getting to bed then. Either way, the view from my balcony is quite beautiful at daybreak. The way the sun caresses the mountains beyond the city, truly remarkable.”**

If she had any uncertainty of what he had in mind, that cleared it up.  Her chest rose and fell slowly, laden with heavy breath and he took notice. **“Are you not a fan of sunrises, love?”** he inquired, feigning naivete.  

One of her earrings had become caught and twisted during their getaway.  He reached to untangle it, taking care to brush his hand against her cheek. **“There, that’s better,”** his voice was barely audible.

**“No, it’s not that. Who _doesn’t_ appreciate a sunrise?”**

He set his empty wine glass down and his hand found her thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. **“You tell me, love,”** he said softly.  

**“Robert, I’ve never…”** her eyes stayed fixed in her lap as her hand slowly crept atop his.

**“…done _this_ , you know.” **

He was puzzled at her reply, genuinely unsure of just what she meant by _this_. But his expression remained kind and free of judgement. **“Never… made love?”**

She laughed and nearly snorted, balking at his question. **“Good God, Robert, I’m not a prude!”** Seeing her loosen up again made him smile.

**“Oops. Right, yes, of course not,”** he chortled.

**“I’ve never, um. Well, I’ve never stepped outside of my marriage… that’s all.”**

**“Ah, I see.”**  His hand snuck another inch closer to her inner thigh, **“Well, don’t you think marriages are open to different, you know, barometers, as far as determining what are accepted principles or moral boundaries?”**  She looked perplexed.

**“I love my wife very much.  But this kind of lifestyle calls for, let’s say, a more open understanding about fidelity.”**

**“So, she knows that you sleep with other women?”** Robert could sense her intrigue, a growing receptiveness to this idea that maybe- just maybe- they could surrender to their heated desires without the burden of guilt.

**“Well, there’s no need for the details to come out, of course.  But all we have in life is the now, and I don’t see why our happiness shouldn’t be the sole intention of it all.”**  Relinquishing any subtly, his hand slid up beneath her dress, stopping only when it couldn’t travel any further.  He leaned in and pressed his forehead against her temple. **“What’s to stop us, pretty girl?”** he whispered, nudging her cheek with his nose. **“Let me show you where I can take you.”**

His disjointed logic began to coalesce inside her mind, a hazy but somewhat valid notion taking shape. Her cheeks felt flushed and her skin hot as her mind raced, desperate to justify this yearning.

**“How loyal do you think _he’s_ been, anyway? … you don’t suppose he’s had any, uh, indiscretions of his own, what with all that traveling he does for work?” **

Her hips loosened and she began to reciprocate the pressure between her legs, every so slightly.  He grinned at her initial descent into moral ambiguity, knowing full well that complete physical surrender would soon follow.

**“There was this one time,”** her eyes drifted closed and her hand, still on top of his, guided and encouraged him.   **“That I _know_ of.” **

**“Ah, you see,”** his soft lips met hers, before they traveled down her neck. **“And now there will be _this_ one time, that he’ll never know of.” ** He peppered her neck with more kisses, down to her collarbone and back up again before settling just below her ear lobe.   **“Then eventually you’ll go back home to him and I’ll go back to Kidderminster, and we’ll both be better lovers and partners because of this. Because we sought our happiness in this moment.”**

His pushed her panties aside and slipped a long finger inside, nipping her neck gently as he did.   **“Besides, why should we pass up such a good, _good_ thing?  Such a delicious thing as this.  Life’s too short for that, isn’t it?” **After introducing another finger, he began to pulsate inside her, his palm pressed against her clit for friction.

**“Should I stop, love?”** he teased as she began to whimper. **“Or should I just stop talking?  I think maybe my mouth needs a distraction, yes?”** He removed his fingers and tossed the curls from his face as he knelt before her, burying his face between her legs. He lapped at her folds, savoring her sweet syrup with a delicate hunger.  Every time his lips closed around her clit, a delighted hum resounded between them, sending heat further up within her until the heat engulfed her completely.    

Gone were the misgivings about their illicit entanglement, replaced entirely by heated desire.  She had to fight the urge to tangle her fingers in his curls and shove his face further between her thighs. Instead she settled for nudging her hips forward a few inches.

**“Mmm, eager are we?”** he said between laps.  He glanced up at her with an impish glint in his eyes, one made even more playful by the gilded shadows that the warm, amber lighting threw across his face. **“Well so am I, love.”**

She thought she caught a glimpse of that trademarked half-smirk, but it dissolved the second he dove in for another helping.  As he nursed her clit hungrily, her fingers dug into the plush cushion and that smirk - if it had even been there to begin with- was soon forgotten.

His golden tresses tickled her thighs, adding to the sensation, but suddenly he stopped.  He rose from his knees, making a flagrant display of licking his lips, before their hands simultaneously met at his belt buckle. _That smirk again._

**“I’m glad we’re on the same page, darlin’.”**  His hands worked the sterling-silver clasp in a painfully slow motion.  Finally, he slid down the denim and revealed his erection, now freed from restraint. She gasped softly, then turned her lips between her teeth, to hide her smile.  But it was a futile effort; her eyes divulged the very contentment she tried to conceal.

His hand gave one long, slow pump to his cock then let his thumb run teasingly across his tip before he lowered himself beside her. Reaching for her hand, he gently coaxed her body up and over him, until her knees straddled the thick spread of thighs. She lifted her dress up and over her head, then draped it over the back of the house.  His cock pressed firmly against her pubic bone all the while, and she nearly whimpered with longing.  

**“Not just yet, love. There’s one more thing.”** He reached up and began to pull at the bobby pins in her hair. **“I’ve not once seen you with your hair like this before. This isn’t you.”** He tugged them out, one by one, letting her hair fall and flow across her shoulders. **“This is how you feel more beautiful and free, yes?”**  She nodded and gave a gracious smile, dipping her head back and loosening her locks with a shake after the last pin fell.   **“Then it shouldn’t be any other way.”**

He tugged her in for a kiss, his tongue seeking out hers in a sensual but patient caress. Then she felt a gentle squeeze on her right thigh, his fingers signaling her to rise.   **“Lift up a bit,”**  she assumed a quasi-squatting position across his lap. **“Now slide down,”** he instructed, with a firm hold on her right hand to assist with her balance.

With her left hand, she guided him to her opening.   As she lowered herself onto him, he expelled a heated breath of long-awaited gratification and his lids fluttered shut.   **“Yeah, that’s it, love,”** he said, and she saw his mouth twitched slightly as she took him in, inch by inch.

She stilled for a moment, letting her body adjust to his length.  As she began to ride him, she was grateful  to start in a position where she had control over his depth and speed.  

His fingers skimmed up her back, then took hold at her waist. The touch caused her to open eyes she must have absentmindedly shut.  Finding his still closed, she took this moment to shamelessly marvel at his form. From the glorious lines of his stomach and chest, to the way his head tossed back with mouth agape, leaving his throat unguarded.  

He swallowed in response to her quickened pace, and she reveled in the subtle movement of his Adam’s apple. His eyes opened just then, only to close once more as she swooped down for an eager kiss.

**“Mmm,”** he smiled in response to her greedy moans and growing ambition, **“see how bold you are when you let your hair down, love?“**

His hands explored her body in opposite directions; one up the front of her body, the other down the back, groping at whatever bounty he found there. Her body had relaxed enough to accommodate more of him. But still, when he reached _that_ place so deep within her, it took her breath away and the feeling blurred somewhere between pleasure and pain.

His hips shifted forward, plunging in to the hilt, making her gasp once more. Placing one arm beneath her bottom and the other around her back, he effortlessly lifted her.  The movement was seamless, not losing any of their intimate contact, before he gently placed her down on her back.   

This time he introduced a more assiduous pulse, and her pleasured cries increased until they were broken only by her shallow gasps. His body, perched above her, was strong and lithe, moving with a surprising balance of both power and grace.  She noticed a lustrous gleam along the contours of his body, glinting in his curls, and couldn’t help but wonder if indeed Robert was some sort of prince. He certainly had the aura about him.

He lowered onto his forearms then wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking his hips against hers, offering enough friction to bring her closer to her plateau.

**“Christ, darlin’, you’re so beautiful,”** his hand cupped her cheek, then gently brushed her mouth where his index finger lingered, toying with her bottom lip. **“Do you know that?”**   In lieu of a reply, she simply mouthed at his fingertip and bit down gently through a smile.

His chest rested snugly against her breasts, and they ebbed and flowed without breaking contact.  Her skin felt hot and charged; a hypersensitivity stirring in all the places their flesh touched. Robert’s pace then became slower and more deliberate, punctuated by unsated groans, as he luxuriated himself at her deepest point before spilling into her.

Squeezing her legs tightly around him, she grinded in a circular motion not just to hasten her own orgasm but to heighten his.  Hot breath clung to her neck as he expelled his lungs. Within seconds, she reciprocated, leaving their damp bodies heaving as one following the most intimate orgasm of her life.  After a moment, he kissed her shoulder and lifted her up to sit.  

**“So, do I still get to watch that sunrise with you?”** she queried, gathering her hair over one shoulder.

**“Does that mean you’ll be waking up beside me, love?”**

Her shoulders were tempted to go up in a half-hearted shrug, unsure of whether or not he still wanted her to stay the night. But instead she nodded slowly as her fingers absentmindedly twisted hair around them.  

**“My girl, you are like a princess, the fairest maiden around,”**  he brought her hand to his lips once more. **“You belong in a castle, but a sunrise alone on my hotel balcony will have to suffice for tonight.”**


End file.
